united_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Order 66
This is a united player activity for Star Wars Republic Commando. Rules Everyone on the republic team will be a clone trooper (not clone commandos) and their will be one jedi on the trandoshan team. Once a clone trooper kills the jedi he gets to switch places with the jedi (F7) and be the next jedi (what every jedi he wants to play as). All jedi can use pistols to sprint with ,but they can't melee or shoot with it. In order to make the republic team clone troopers just type ~set dmgame validpawnclasses ctcharacters.clonetrooper. Clones Clone troopers will only be allowed to use clone weapons which will be the blaster rifle, sniper rifle, and the concussion rifle (which will represent the emp launcher). Jedi You can choose either to be a canoon jedi (a real one) or a made up one. Made up or personal jedi are only allowed to melee with bowcasters, shot guns, or chain guns (if they are jed brutes). As for the real jedi the only way you can be one is if you change your name to what ever real jedi you are tring to be. In order to do this click ~ Name (name of the real jedi) which will change your profile name to the jedi's name without creating a new profile. Real jedi are only allowed to use certain types of lightsabers ,so ask before you become a real jedi if you do not already know what weapon the jedi should use. 'Playable Real Jedi: ' *Mace Windu- Can only use the shot gun to melee with. *Obi-Wan Kenobi- Can only use the blaster rifle to melee with. *Kit Fisto- Can only use the bowcaster to melee with. *Aalya Securra- Can only use the sniper rifle to melee with (is the only jedi that can use this weapon other than Ki-Adi-Mundi and Serra Hetto). *Yoda- Can only crouch or jump when moving and only melees with the shot gun (its recommended to constantly jump as yoda). *Cin Dralling- Can only melee with the aa (anti-armor attachment), Cin Dralling is the only jedi that can use this weapon. Cin Dralling often moves rapidly and presses aa,dd,ww, and ss while attacking. *Serra Hetto- Can only melee with a sniper rifle. *Luminaria Unduli-Can only melee with a blaster rifle and must constantly jump while attacking. *Saesee Tiin- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Shaak Ti- Can only melee with a blaster rifle and shaak ti often does a ww e attack (forward dash and melee). *Stass Gallia- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Ki-Adi-Mundi- Can only melee with a sniper rifle (is the only jedi other than Aalya Securra that can use this weapon). *Quinlan Vos- Can only melee with a bowcaster. *Plo-Koon- Plo-Koon can only melee with a blaster rifle. *Ashoka Tano- Ashoka can only melee with a shot gun. Special trick If you want the jedi to be more of a challenge then you can raise the jedi's health by typing ~set MPTrandoshan Health # make sure the number is anywhere from 150-500 (I recommend 300) to make the jedi a good challenge without being too overpowered. Category:United Player Activities